Moving On
by the gifted one
Summary: Hey guys just a quick one shot with Sharpay and Zeke. Hope you guys like, leave a review or two.


Hey guys just a quick one shot with Sharpay and Zeke. Hope you guys like, leave a review or two.

**Moving On **

"I'm sorry…I really am" she said while tears silently fell off her cheeks onto her lap.

"You're sorry", he said angrily to her.

"Yes Zeke, I'm really sorry…I just had to tell you" she replied.

The wind started to pick up around the bench they were seated at, in the park. Zeke instinctively pulled his jacket tight around his shoulders. He saw her shiver in her jacket and tighten it around her body. He really couldn't believe she did this to him! _'Why am_ _I so surprised'_ he thought to himself_, 'This is so Sharpay, totally dramatic and selfish till they end'_ he thought while shaking his head.

Sharpay wiped the tears from her eyes as another silent moment happened between her and Zeke. She knew what he would think of her, when she told him the truth. She couldn't hold it in any longer, it was slowly killing her inside and she couldn't take walking around as if it did not bother her. Walking around as if everything was okay, when deep down inside she knew she would snap and break at any moment. The wind picked up again and she heard her teeth clatter together, she felt more tears come to her eyes and overflow down her cheeks. _'I better wait for him to say something'_ she thought wisely to herself.

Zeke got up and started pacing in front of her.

"How could you do this!" he yelled at her finally breaking the deafening silence. "Why the hell would you wait till NOW!" he screamed.

"I had to! I couldn't let you go through that without telling you how I feel Zeke" she yelled back.

"What the fuck Sharpay! I'm getting married in a week! You couldn't find a better time to tell me how you felt!" he screamed.

"I tried telling you before….but I couldn't find the right words. I mean every time I saw you with her my heart would break a little more" she said quietly while a flood of tears strolled down her face. "But I kept telling myself it would be okay, you can get through this, you can live with the fact that he wants somebody else. Then….then I saw the way you looked at her the other day, and I said to myself _'that's the way he use to look at me'_….and I knew right then I had to try…to try to make you understand that I need you near me, I need you holding me, I need you loving me again….just the way you use to" she replied.

"Sharpay we can't go back there! I mean come on, we were in high school!" he shouted at her.

"That doesn't mean that the love wasn't real Zeke. You know it was real….and deep down you know it's still real. I love you Zeke, I never stop loving you" she barely said above a whisper.

He turned his back on her, he couldn't believe she was saying all this stuff after all the time they spent apart. He knew what she saying was partly true but it was still inconsiderate of her to do this right before his wedding. For months he was depressed when they broke up the summer after high school, it was suppose to be the most exciting time of his life. The chance to leave home and go to college for basketball and culinary school, and to top it all off his favorite person in the world was gonna be right there by his side, but she just showed up one day and shattered his heart into a million pieces by saying _'that they could no longer be together'_, no contact, no nothing.

"Maybe the love was real at one point in time, but that love doesn't exist anymore" he said still not facing her.

Sharpay felt like the wind had been knocked out of her lungs, she felt her breathing become more staggered and uneven. _'He can't be telling the truth, there still has_ _to be hope for us'_, she thought while she tried to get her breathing under control.

Zeke turned to leave; he couldn't take this foolishness anymore. He had a beautiful woman at home, who loved him more than he could ever imagine and he loved her more and more as each day passed. He never thought he could love that way again, but he did, and he be damned if he was gonna let her selfish ass ruin that for him.

"I'm gone Sharpay, this little reunion was interesting but a waste of my time. I have a fiancé waiting for me at home. Maybe we can do this again in another five years" he said walking away.

"Wait Zeke…..please wait" she yelled after him while rising from the bench.

He abruptly stopped, he couldn't stand hearing her that vulnerable, it hurt more than he thought it would.

"Zeke please, I know you still love me, are you saying you have no feelings for me" she asked while her voice shook almost violently from her crying.

"Of course I still have feelings for you Sharpay" he said softly while turning around to face her. He almost broke down in tears from seeing her face looking so dejected and hurt.

"Do you still love me?" she asked, pleading with her eyes.

He took his time to answer her question. If he told the truth he would be setting himself up for failure, but if he lied, he couldn't bear to see the look on her face. "Of course I still love you. You were my first love ….my first everything" he replied softly while looking into her big brown eyes.

She sighed a deep breath of relief while closing the gap between the two of them.

"I still love you Zeke, more than anything in this universe. I'm begging you to give me another chance to prove myself. I know I can be the perfect girlfriend, best friend, and someday wife to you….I know I can be everything you want me to be, because I want that for myself. I can be everything she is to you, plus more. Give me a second chance" she asked falling to her knees in a begging stance.

"Sharpay please stop making this hard for me" he said while kneeling in front of her so they could be eye to eye. He reached for her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes, which were turning puffy. He cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, "If this was a different time and different situation, I would jump at the chance for us to be together again. But I can't do that Shar….I love you, I really do, in fact I never stopped loving you, but I can't love you the way you want me to. I can't do what you want me to do…..I just can't" he said.

"Why?" she replied sniffling.

"Because I can't hurt her the way you hurt me. I wouldn't dare do that to her…to us. Sharpay I never thought I would love again after you broke my heart, but I have. I love Kelsi, and I can't stand to destroy her because my old flame wants to give it another shot….and believe me there is a part of me that really wants to call the whole thing off, but there is a bigger part of me telling me that Kelsi is right for me, right now, and honestly she is the best thing that has happened to me" he said quietly, while letting her face go.

The tears immediately dropped over her cheeks. Deep down she knew everything he said was the truth, but it still hurt beyond belief. Zeke felt the water in the corner of his eyes starting to develop; he had to get out of here.

"I have to go" he said quietly while getting up off his knees and helping her up also.

She nodded her head in understanding looking away from him. "I had to give it a try…right".

"Yeah...I guess you did. I really have to go" he said fighting against the tears that were about to betray him.

"Okay" she said nodding her head instinctively.

He turned away to leave just as his tears spilled over his face. He didn't quite reach his car, when he heard the loud sobs of his first love behind him. He chanced a glance back and noticed that she had fell back down to her knees and was embracing herself in a hug, while she rocked back and forth. _'Keep going Zeke….you_ _have to keep moving forward'_, he thought as he turned the car on and drove away from his past life and past love. "I have to move on" he said strongly to himself out loud, as his phone rang and his future was on the other end.

"Hey Kelsi baby, I was just thinking about you" as he turned the corner.


End file.
